Of Flying Burritos and Broken-down Buses
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: A little oneshot that explains how Amy convinced Bumper to pick up the Bella's after the bus runs out of gas. Fat Amy/Bumper.


"Why do you have Bumper's number?"

_Shit._

Fat Amy squinted her eyes and tried her hardest to think of a good excuse, but all she could come up with was, "Ahhhh... uhhh... ahhhh..."

"Never mind," Beca piped up and Amy let out a sigh of relief. "Just call them and see if they can pick us up."

Amy grabbed her cell phone and after a full minute of consideration she decided she'd better take the phone call out of Aubrey's earshot.

She climbed down the steps and turned her back away from the bus, listening to the ringing on her phone. Finally, Bumper answered with a cocky little "Hello."

She heard snickers in the background that sounded a lot like 5 year old boys talking about boogers. "Bump," she said seriously. "We ran out of gas and I need you to come pick us up."

"Oh, you ran out of gas, did you?" More laughter erupted from the other line and Amy rolled her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek. This bastard was asking for it.

"Yes, now please come pick us up." She growled out.

"And why should I do that?" He asked and she could almost see his smirk as he sat there with all the other Trebelmaker's listening in.

Lowering her voice, she shot back, "If you ever want to see my tits again..."

She didn't need to finish. He immediately answered "We're on our way," and hung up.

Smiling to herself, Amy climbed the steps up the bus and told the Bella's that the boys would be there soon.

"How did you convince them? They would never willingly do us a favor." Aubrey questioned and once again Fat Amy was dumbstruck. She kept opening and closing her mouth, her eyes looking all around, not coming up with anything.

Noticing her distress, Beca jumped in again, "Does it really matter? What matters is we get there and kick their asses."

The other Bella's cheered and agreed and Amy sent Beca a "thank you" smile which Beca returned with a wink.

It was about 30 minutes later when the boys arrived. The girls began gathering their stuff and shuffling out of their bus and on to the Trebelmaker's. Every single boy they passed had something to say except for Jesse who only greeted each girl with a smile. Amy was the last one off of the Bella's bus and for some reason Bumper had made his way off of the Trebelmaker's bus. He knew that the other boys would be distracted harassing the Bella's.

He walked up to Amy as she locked her bus and grabbed her arm. "Hey," he said in a soft voice. "Are you all right?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and pursed her lips. "Getting soft, are we?"

He took a step closer and whispered, "Amy." She hoped he didn't hear her sharp intake of breath and that he couldn't hear her heart pounding in her chest. She was so pissed off that her body had a reaction to him.

With a sigh she nodded her head at him. "Yes, Bumper, I'm perfectly well."

"Good." A mischievous grin then crept it's way onto his face and Amy immediately put her defenses up again, forcing her heart to stop beating so loudly in her chest. "You know you owe me one?"

In a quick move, Amy reached forward and grabbed Bumper's crotch and pulled him towards her, causing him to yelp. She brought her lips to his ear and whispered, "I think I have a few ideas..." To an outsider it looked like she was threatening him, but Bumper was hiding a smile against her cheek as she lightly stroked him through his jeans. But then she unexpectedly squeezed and he suddenly felt pain. "Then again I do recall a burrito coming at me at a high velocity." He winced in agony. "I don't think I owe you at all, Bump."

Almost as soon as she popped her p on the end of his name she took off towards the bus that was humming with questions on what the two of them were talking about.

And Bumper was left alone, willing his extreme hard on to go away.

**A/N: Ahh, I really don't know how I feel about this. I've had this idea in my head for a while and this is not how I wanted it to work out, but it's the best I could do. Anyway, I'm not sure if I'll continue my other fic 'The Story Behind the Story", but I can conclude that I will definitely try more oneshots with this paring. Okay, enough chit chat. Hit that review button and tell me whatcha think. **


End file.
